So we meet again
by MJLS
Summary: Sebastian/Alucard: they finally see each other again after all these years. Except they didn't quite expect this.


"I still don't know why we're in London when it's not even high season," Ciel grumbled, his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"The queen herself requested this meeting with Miss Hellsing, it'd be rude not to attend to her requests Young Master."

"I hate London," Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Hm," Sebastian smiled softly. He drove up the driveway and his eyes met the imposing mansion. It was a lot darker than the Phantomhive mansion.

Integra Hellsing was awaiting them outside, her constant secretive bodyguard next to her. It wasn't the first time the two dogs of the queen met so Sebastian was already familiar with the house, it's customs and the strange red-coated man. In fact, they were on friendly terms. Alucard was the most famous vampire in the history of the world, as a fellow dweller of the underworld, Sebastian was acquainted with him.

Once again, a cigar was placed and removed carefully from between Integra's lips. Ciel scoffed at the smoke blown in his face. Without a single word passed between them, the two retreated into the mansion, leaving Sebastian and Alucard behind.

Knowing tha ttheir masters would be busy for a few hours, the two demons located themselves to the dungeons. A game of chess kept their minds busy but other things were ghosting around their heads. Glances were exchanged together with sly and maniacal smiles.

Alucard always proudly showed off his fangs and Sebastian couldn't resist changing his eye color. It wasn't much of a surprise to either of them when the chess game ended up on the floor and their lips locked in a fevered kiss. Fingers combed black hair and clothes were ripped off their bodies with sharp nails. Sebastian's face revealed no emotion whatsoever.

There was a pause as they gathered their breaths. Before Sebastian could retaliate, Alucard grabbed him by the throat. His sharp nails drew blood, making the vampire growl. Alucard slowly licked the blood off, resulting in a soft moan from Sebastian. The vampire smirked, his tongue started exploring every pore of Sebastian's bare body under him. Sebastian's hands reached behind Alucard and pulled him closer, his hands resting on the small of his back.

Unsustainable lust filled their bodies and hips gyrated against one another. Alucard's nails scratched down Sebastian's back and drew blood once more. The strong odor of metal made the beast inside him awaken. Sebastian arched into the touch and bared his neck for Alucard to admire. The vampire moved to softly bite the bare neck but Sebastian was one move ahead of him. Rolling his head, he hid his neck again and shook his head in response.

"Tease."

Enough was enough. Alucard grabbed Sebastian close to him and kissed him ferociously. His hands drew long marks on Sebastian's back and ended on hip level where he grabbed the demon's member. It was time to stop playing and to get down to business. Everything that followed was done in such a blur that it was almost automatically. Where the lube had come from was unknown but once Alucard had coated his fingers in it, he didn't wait long to stretch Sebastian open.

Deciding that he was going to punish Sebastian for the teasing of earlier, he threw the demon on the bed and climbed on top of him. Sebastian smirked and pulled Alucard closer. He didn't mind the sudden change of position at all. Thrusting his hips upwwards, their erections met briefly and shocks of pleasure coursed through their bodies.

Grabbing the lube, Sebastian took control and coated Alucard's penis in it before he started fingering himself. His eyes shone with lust and he nodded to the vampire that he was ready for more. Holding his breath, Alucard slowly slid in and got used to the feeling of Sebastian around him. He saw Sebastian stifle a moan and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Kissing the writhing demon under him ferociously, Alucard started thrusting hard, making Sebastian's back arch up and his head thrown back.

The moans echoed off the walls in the dungeon and their bodies writhed together. Putting a finger on Sebastian's lips, Alucard shushed him. The heat between them, the lust in their eyes and the contact between their bodies made them come to an edge where the smallest touch set them off. For Sebastian, it had been the finger on his lips, for Alucard, it had been the final thrust.

Panting as both demons tried to catch their breath, they laid next to each other on the big bed in Alucard's dungeon. No words could be spoken between them without them ending up smirking or softly laughing.

It didn't surprise Ciel, nor Integra, when they finished negotiating that they found both their demons naked in the dungeons.


End file.
